Priority setting will begin in Year 1, continue through the entire grant period, and focus on 1) review of Survivorship lAC, Community Advisory Committee structure and function; 2) review and approval of an overall research program plan for and extending past the P20 grant period; 3) review and approval of pilot projects (those included in this proposal and others to be developed); 4) review and approval of external grant proposals and 5) integration of Survivorship research and clinical care at MMC and VICC. Priority setting will be accomplished by the Survivorship lAC in concert with the MVCP lAC, with input from existing MVCP U54 subcommittees, shared resource cores and the Program Steering Committee as listed below. Detailed information on the faculty in these committees may be found in Appendix 1.